Book 14: The beginning Of The End
by To be loved is to be destroyed
Summary: Continuing book 14th from the point Lemony Snicket left it, the Baudelaires return to their birth town. Everything in their lives seems perfect but the unfortunate events aren't over yet.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Violet was looking out of the window to their old home, now burnt and destroyed. Although five years had passed she could still remember. She could still feel the loss, the fire, the pain, the death. She couldn't understand how these five years had passed and left behind them so many people, so many unfortunate events. When she, her brother, and her sister returned with baby Beatrice, they faced many difficulties.

First of all, they had to prove that they hadn't killed anyone. Then, they would find a place to live.

By that time Violet was 18 and a half, so she inherited the Baudelaire's fortune, making things easier for them. Since she'd found a good lawyer, she only had to go to jail for 10 years but for once in her life she felt and was lucky because she just paid bail and got out.

They had bought a house next to their old one - not a big house, but still a nice place. Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice went to school because when they left the island Klaus was 16, Sunny 7 and Beatrice 2 so she went to kindergarten, while Violet started college. She studied to become an inventor.

Klaus, now twenty-one, was studying law, while Sunny and Beatrice were still at primary school. That day was Violet's graduation!

"Come Violet we are going to be late and I'm sure that you don't want to miss your graduation!" Klaus said with a big smile.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Klaus I was thinking", Violet answered like she was still thinking of something that, in her opinion, her brother couldn't understand.

"I know. Don't worry, come! Sunny and Beatrice are waiting for us in the car", he said with an expression of loneliness and comprehension in his face, making Violet happy.  
"Ok I'm ready let's go!" she was glad that her brother was there that he was always there and she didn't hide it he could feel it in her voice.  
"Violet", he said with a fatherly tone.  
"What?" she wondered if it was something about her silly appearance.  
"Mum and dad would be proud for you!" Klaus said being truly proud for her.  
"Thanks Klaus. All those years you were beside me!"She answered with an expression of a cute-five year old girl.  
"I couldn't do anything else, Vi. You are my beloved sister, after all!"Klaus said calling her with the nickname that Beatrice came out with.  
Violet smiled and got into the car happy. Believing that the darkness of the past was gone and that she could live a better life.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A surprising graduation

While Violet was sitting in the line with the others students waiting to hear her name she saw a familiar face, a face that she could never forget, a face of a man who was into her mind every night, a face of a person who thought it was dead, she saw Quigley Quagmire! She couldn't take her eyes from him. She wanted to get down from the stage and go hug him, kiss him, talk to him… But then she saw a woman next to him - and unfortunately she recognized her too. This woman was a person that neither her nor her siblings could forget or forgive. Her name was Fiona.

Violet changed fifty colors before she got back to reality and took her degree mechanically. She made her speech as the best student of the year, again looking like a robot, and after those inappropriate movements she left the stage with her class mates, quietly trying to calm down. But she couldn't - she and Klaus were members of V.F.D, and they knew that the Quagmires and Fiona were all dead! They even had made a funeral and now, oh God she couldn't believe it, Quigley and Fiona were here! She started wondering if Duncan and Isadora were alive too, but mostly she started wondering if they could trust Fiona again. Could they??

Klaus was clapping with Sunny and Beatrice. They looked happy, but unfortunately their happiness was about to end. Violet hugged Klaus tight and then followed him into the car; they were going to her graduation dinner. She didn't spoke at all until they arrived. Sunny told Klaus that she and Beatrice would stay outside for a while and play. So Violet and Klaus went inside alone. They found a table and only then did Violet start speaking.


	3. Chapter 4

ASOUE Chapter 4

Reunion

Violet thought that Quigley and Fiona were gone but unfortunately they weren't. However, she started talking to Klaus about what happened during her graduation.

"So you must be very happy about your graduation. It was wonderful. But I don't actually see you being that happy –it's as if you've seen a ghost!" Klaus told Violet with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He wanted his sister to be happy - he had fought for it. But now…

"Klaus, the truth is …I'm not happy right know. I'm upset because I saw Quigley and Fiona at my graduation and I don't know what to do!", She was scared. Her life was falling apart!

Klaus was frozen. Memories came mind, and for a moment only he felt again the same thing for Fiona that he had felt so many years ago. "But that" isn't possible! V.F.D. told us they were dead. We even had a…"

Klaus was interrupted by a man's voice – actually, an old friend's voice.

"A funeral? Oh, that sounds pretty fun" Quigley said popping out from nowhere all of the sudden…

"Oh my God, Quigley!" Klaus and Violet said before giving their friend a hug. Violet noticed that Fiona wasn't with him, and she was happy about it, but she wasn't sure about her brother's feelings.

Violet spoke first breaking the silence after the hugs.

"So what happened to you? Where are Isadora, Duncan, and Fiona?"

"Well, it all started just after the eagles attacked the balloons," Quigley began. "They popped each one and we fell into the ocean, crushing the Queequeg underneath. Fiona, Isadora, Duncan, Captain Widdershins, Phil, Fiona's brother, Hector, and I were sucked down into the Great Unknown. All of us were dumped into a great chamber, sopping wet. Then some men came and took us away. We were all put into separate cells. They tortured us to find out where the sugar bowl was, and where you were. We didn't tell them anything, so they continued to torture us for days. One day they threw Fiona, Isadora, and Duncan into my cell. Fiona had a hole, in her right hand, and her face was bloody. Isadora had a broken leg and she didn't have a left hand, and Duncan and I had scratches on our backs. Then one day they took Isadora and Duncan away again, and the day after, they told us that they were going to kill them if we didn't tell them anything - but we didn't. So Fiona and I made an escape plan, and here we are."

Violet and Klaus were shocked even in the idea. They couldn't believe it!

"Hello guys, so Q told you about our fascinating story, did he?" Fiona said with a smile.

"Oh, my God Fiona! I'm so happy to see you here alive!" said Violet, giving Fiona a hug. Klaus also hugged her, but only out of kindness. This woman meant nothing to him.

"Well I'm happy to see you too. It's been a long time", Fiona replied.

"Hey, I'm going to bring us something to drink, ok?" Quigley said with a big smile.

"I 'm coming to help you", Violet said – though she truly had other things in mind than just helping.


	4. Chapter 5

ASOUE Chapter 5

Q for Quigley

**I'd like to thank my beta Sugary Snicket for helping me with this story and everyone for reviewing. **

"So where have you been?" Violet asked, happy that Quigley was there.

"Good, thanks'," Quigley said, smiling.

"So I was thinking about us…" she started before Quigley interrupted her.

"Look, what happened was nice, but…I'm with Fiona now so…"Quigley said kindly.

Violet was hurt. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Fiona? Really? She kept on wondering why Quigley liked Fiona over her – ok, she have put the glasses off and she was really pretty now, but Fiona? She thought that she and Quigley had something special, something great, not something just nice and I'm with Fiona now! Why? He couldn't do this to her! She was in love with him but he turned his back to her without letting her know why, leaving her heartbroken for a woman who would never love him as much as she did! But Violet couldn't do anything for it right now so she responded coldly, pretending she wasn't hurt by his words.

"Great, that was I wanted to tell you - because it was a huge mistake", and then she thought something clever - if he hurt me, I'll try to hurt him too, she continued talking "because you see I was and still am in love with you brother Duncan"

She couldn't believe what she had just told Quigley. Duncan? Really? How she could even think of him? She may have felt something for him but that was long ago, before she met Quigley - when she met him she loved him from the first moment! But now things were different: he was with Fiona!

"Oh, ok I'm sorry that he is not here with us now but this is the reason that I and Fiona are here. We want you and Klaus to help us find Duncan and Isadora. I beg you Violet - they are my family; they mean the world to me, they and Fiona. Please help us. Now that I know that you love Duncan, I' m sure that you are going to help us, won't you?" Quigley said. For the first time today he'd let people see his feelings, but he didn't seem to be surprised or annoyed from Violet's feelings about Duncan.

Quigley's words made her feel happy, happy that he was with Fiona and that he loved her so much. She hated the fact that he wasn't with her, but if _he_ was happy, she was too. But about helping him with Isadora and Duncan, that was a problem.

"Quigley, I… am not sure if we are able to help you and Fiona with Is and D. You see I love Duncan and Isadora is my best friend but it's complicated I lost everything, I had nothing for so many years, Count Olaf was hunting us and my parents were dead! I couldn't protect my family but now… now I happy here my brother and sister are safe and Beatrice, Kit's daughter, too and we have managed to escape from all those crazy stuff which were after us for so many years. I don't want to risk losing more than I have already did for some people who are probably dead."

"Violet you don't get it even thought you are telling it to. You want your family to be safe and so do I. I know that they are alive. Please help me. They are my family, they are your friends. How can you forget them that easy?"

"I didn't forget them but…"

"But?"

"We will talk about it later. I have to talk with Klaus. Why don't you and Fiona come after dinner to our place? We'll talk about it then. OK?"

"Sure, I hope Klaus help you understand what I'm talking about!"


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Friends" again

While Violet was talking with Quigley, Klaus and Fiona were having a conversation, too.

"So, how have you been?" Fiona asked, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Great, you?" Klaus answered coldly.

"As you heard, not that great", she said, giving him an odd look. Of course she hadn't been great! She was in a horrible place trying to survive and he knew it.

"Ok," Klaus started feeling uncomfortable somewhat and kind of stupid that he had asked how had she been.

Fiona could feel the electricity in the atmosphere and she felt that she should start clearing things up with Klaus so they would be friends again.

"About what happened with us…" she started talking but Klaus interrupted her.

"What have happened was a mistake and nothing else! And for your information, I think I'm in love with Isadora!" how dare she talk to him after she'd left him and his siblings alone, on the verge of disaster! He'd show her that he was the bigger person"

"Good, I'm happy for you, and Isadora. I mean, I'm not happy that she is lost but you liking her is great, I think she liked you too, I was feeling kind of guilty – not only because I left you back there but also about the kiss. I'm so sorry. But now everything is great - you like Isadora, and I'm with Quigley. You forgive me, right?" Fiona was so happy for him. Perhaps now she could finally find atonement.

Klaus was shocked. First of all, he thought that Quigley loved his sister, and second of all, how could she? So he meant nothing to her? It was just a game to pass her time? He wasn't mad at her because she left him, he would do the same - family first, but he was mad because she was playing with him right now. He decided not to saw it; it would be for the best to pretend that everything was alright; he would talk about it with Violet at home.

"Of course," he responded, although he didn't mean it. "So, friends?"

"Friends", Fiona said happily as she gave him a hug.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They're just lost

So after Violet and Quigley had their conversation, Violet went to call Sunny and Beatrice in for dinner.

"Hey Sunny, Beatrice come in, I have you a surprise", said Violet nicely but sadly too, that conversation with Quigley had broken her hurt.

"What's wrong V?" Sunny asked because she could tell by her sister's look that something was wrong.

"Nothing, come on girls let's go", Violet replied trying to hide her sadness successfully.

When Sunny walked through that door she didn't know what was waiting her inside. Good or bad? But when she saw Quigley and Fiona sitting in that table with her brother she was full of happiness. She was worried about them for so many years and now she had finally found them. But then she noticed that Isadora and Duncan weren't here and she thought that Violet looked sad and devastated because they were dead. But she didn't want to make conclusions without knowing so she hugged Quigley and Fiona and then she introduced them little Beatrice.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad that you guys are back! So this is Beatrice; Kit's daughter", Sunny said happily.

"Hi Sunny, we're glad we are back too. So hey Beatrice, I'm Fiona", Fiona said nicely.

"Quigley", he said and then he smiled at Sunny.

"So, let's sit in the table!" Beatrice said with a grown-up's look.

Everyone laughed but then they sat in the table and ordered. While eating Sunny eventually asked Quigley, "So where is Isadora and Duncan?" she said trying to be nice.

"Well, let's say they're lost! Can you pass me that salad?" Quigley replied acting that he didn't really care and that it was something normal.

"What do you mean they are lost?" Sunny asked again.

"That they are just lost! Now can you pass me that salad?" Quigley answered.

"Ok", Sunny gave Quigley that salad but she was still wondering. Why was he so distant? Why he had that tone like everything was ok? But even though she stayed quiet and continued eating.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I don't know

After Sunny and Beatrice met Quigley and Fiona the Baudelaire's leaded them to their home.

"It's lovely", Fiona said.

"Thanks, so Sunny put Beatrice to bed and then go to sleep too. Ok?" Violet said being worried about what was going to happen to her little sister and to Beatrice now that Quigley and Fiona were back.

"Oh. Come on Violet please, can't I stay? Quigley and Fiona are my friends too!" Sunny replied full of complaint.

Both Fiona and Violet were surprised hearing that Fiona was still Sunny's friend. But after that "sock" Violet answered to Sunny.

"Honey please we have to talk. You'll see your friends tomorrow", Violet didn't mean the word friends, she said it ironically because she couldn't believe that Sunny was willing full to forgive Fiona after what she had done.

"OK, goodnight everybody. Come on B let's go to sleep", said Sunni.

"Goodnight", little Beatrice replied and went to bed with Sunni.

"So, I want to be honest with you. We didn't come here only to see you but we want you to help us", Quigley said with the same cold tone he had earlier in Violet's graduation.

"We want you to help us rescue Isadora and Duncan. We know they are alive; V.F.D. would never kill them before learning where you and the sugar ball was", said Fiona almost like begging.

Violet froze when she heard Fiona's words she was scared and she was hoping that her brother would have an answer, because she was so confused and she couldn't make the right decision by herself.

Klaus could tell she has changed for the best but Fiona was the last thing he was worried about. Fiona and Quigley were asking from him and Violet to risk not only their lives but Sunny's and Beatrice's too. He didn't care about himself and Violet was a big girl, she could protect herself, but he was wondering what would happen to Sunny and Beatrice if they helped. On the other hand he had feeling for Isadora and Duncan was his friend.

This was the only time that Klaus didn't know, that his books couldn't help him and he was so scared of that so he simply answered.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know!"


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Why are you so cold?

"But…" Quigley said but Klaus interrupted him.

"No. Look we'll talk about it in the morning ok? I know it's hard for you but it is for me too. Sleep here and we'll talk about it in the morning", Klaus said trying to make Quigley understand his situation.

"OK", Fiona said holding Quigley's hand while giving him a look to stop arguing.

"You can use the guest room", Violet said being extremely jealous of Fiona.

"Thanks Violet", Fiona said nicely.

"Be nicer with them. It is hard to decide if you are going to protect your family or your friends. But for you it wasn't that hard, was it? Why are you so cold Quigley? Why are you so distant?" Fiona asked. She had so many questions, so many thoughts in her head and it was killing her. This wasn't her, and this wasn't Quigley, she knew that.

She used to be spontaneous, a free spirit, the happy girl, the optimist one. But now she was the one that seemed to have forgotten even though she hadn't, even though she couldn't. She simply was choosing to pretend so everything would go alright. It was like she was trying to be someone she was not. The quiet one, the one that didn't want to disappoint anyone. The one that didn't speak, like she didn't have an opinion. But she did it for the best, she didn't want any more fights, she had enough of them. Some meaningless and some that even thinking of them could make her fall apart. So she stayed quiet. She hated it but it was for the best.

This wasn't Quigley either. He used to be the good guy, the loyal one, the friendly one, the best one. But now he was distant, cold. After he had seen the Baudelaire again he was another person, like a robot without feelings, he was speaking about everything that had happened to them with such apathy like those things meant nothing to him.

She knew what he was doing and why. She had done it herself. He was trying to protect himself, he was trying to make sure that nothing like that would happen again, that he would never be hurt again. He was trying to become incorruptible. But he was loosing himself; he was becoming a cold, distant person.

She knew that, she had tried herself but it didn't work, it had made her fall apart. She didn't want to happen the same to Quigley, he didn't disserve it. She did. So she was trying to make Quigley understand what he was doing, she was trying to protect him.

"If I don't pressure them they'll say no", Quigley said trying to ignore her other questions.

"They'll definitely say yes. That's something you can be sure. But you didn't answer. Why are you so cold?"


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The girl with the eye tattoo

It was morning, Klaus was sitting in the living room. He hadn't slept all night, he was thinking about what Quigley was asking, about what he should do and how could he protect Sunny and Beatrice. Then Violet woke up.

"Morning", she said yawning.

"Hi", he replied still thinking.

"You've been here all night? Come on Klaus relax, I think Quigley and Fiona can wait some days", she said worrying about him.

"How do you know I've been here all night?" he asked curious.

"Please, you are my brother, I know when you are ok and when you are not, when you can't sleep at night, when you are sick… I can continue if you want", she said and they both smiled.

"Good morning", Fiona said smiling. She got in the room with the same clothes she wore yesterday (a black blouse and a pair of pants).

"Morning", both Klaus and Violet said with a forced smile.

"So where is Quigley?" Violet asked.

"Still sleeping. Look Violet both Quigley and I are really grateful for letting us stay here", Fiona answered.

"It's ok, it was the least we could do", Violet said smiling. This time she had a real smile not the previous forced one, she was starting to believe that Fiona had really changed.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Violet asked politely.

"Nothing I'm fine", said Fiona.

"I think there are some waffles left from yesterday I'll eat them", Klaus said.

"Ok, so Klaus serve yourself please and I'm going to check on Sunny and Beatrice, alright?" Violet said. She was a little bit worried and she was wondering if it was safe to leave her brother and Fiona alone but she had no choice and they both seemed fine.

"Ok don't worry", Klaus said smiling to Violet, "so, are you sure you don't want something for breakfast?" he asked Fiona.

"No I'm fine", she relied.

"Not even coffee?" he asked.

"No", she said.

"Ok", he said. He turned to the fridge and put out the plate with the waffles. He was going to sit on the sofa when the plate slipped off his hand and landed on the floor.

"Oh my god no", he said.

"Don't worry I'll help", Fiona said and sat on the floor starting to clean up the mess.

"I'll get some napkins", Klaus said, "damn, Violet is so going to kill me", he said and they both smiled.

So when Klaus returned, he noticed something on Fiona's back right above her waste. She had bended over the broken plate and the waffles, so her blouse had risen and he was able to see a mark in her back, something that was haunting him for years, something he was trying to escape for years, something that he could never forget, something that he would never imagine he would see again. He saw a tattoo, he saw _the_ eye tattoo.

"What is that?" his voice was full of disappointment. Yesterday he thought she had changed, that she had became a better person but obviously that was a lie.

"What is what?" she asked being confused.

"Why do you have an eye tattoo on your back Fiona?" he said and she froze.

"It's from V.F.D.", she said.

"No, I am a member of V.F.D. and they say that they choose not to make any more tattoos Fiona. What is this?" he was getting angrier and he was starting to yell at her.

"It's from the other side of V.F.D.", she yelled back. There was a pause for a moment and then she talked again, "when I went with Count Olaf, I got a tattoo, obviously the other side of V.F.D. still likes the tattoo idea."

"Why didn't you remove it?" he was calming down.

"What?" she was looking at him angry.

"Why didn't you remove it?" he asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I think you missed something, probably the part that I don't happen to have enough money to do it", she replied.

"Why didn't you kill someone for them? I mean Count Olaf must have taught you several things like that", he was angry again but he was starting to feel that he was wrong and she was right but for some reason he kept on insulting her.

"What? You know I am sick of you and your stupid theories like 'I'm a good person, me, my sisters, Beatrice and the Quaqmires. Everyone else is bad, I have no proof but they are bad people!' I've really changed and I'm not wanting a tattoo or you to tell me I haven't ok?" she was angry, she had never been so angry before. She left the room and went outside in the garden for some fresh air.

He stayed behind, he was realizing that she was right. That it was stupid, to still hate her because of something that happened years ago without giving her a chance to prove that she had really changed.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The decision

Violet was taking care of Beatrice and trying to wake up Sunny (without many success) so she didn't notice Klaus yelling to Fiona and her yelling back at him, nor her leaving the house but Quigley woke up at the voices and went to see what was wrong.

"Good morning", he said looking at Klaus curious.

"Hi", Klaus replied in an extremely bad mood.

"What happened? I heard you and Fiona fighting", he said trying not to make Klaus more angry than he already was.

"Nothing", he replied angrily.

"Look, I know you and Fiona don't have the best relationships but can you please go easy on her?" he said trying to calm Klaus down.

"You know nothing. You know nothing about me or my family, or what happened so many years ago!" Klaus was out of control he didn't know what he was saying, but he was still yelling at Quigley, "and that's why you expect us, all of us, to help you in anything you ask even if that means dying for you!"

"What? That has nothing to do with me and you know that. And I'm not demanding anything from you. I am just asking for your help not to save myself, but my family and I know that if anything like this had happened to you, you would come to me and I would help you without having second thought and you know that. But if you don't want to help, then that's fine by me, I'll go by myself", Quigley was himself again but unfortunately he was slowly discovering that his old friend was not willing to help him.

"I'm sorry Quigley, I didn't know what I was thinking", Klaus was calming down.

"No, you know something-I'm telling you again- if you don't want to help then don't. Stay here with your family safe and leave those who helped you keep it safe all this years ago die alone", Quigley was feeling betrayed who could Klaus say all those stuff to him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know what I was saying and trust me all I want is to help you save Isadora and Duncan but I spent the entire night trying to figure out how I am going to protect Sunny and Beatrice but I haven't found anything. And I am afraid that without ensuring that they'll be safe I can't help you and you know that. But I am open to any suggestions you have on how we are going to protect them," Klaus finally spoke reasonably and they both calmed down.

"Hey guys what's up?" Violet said walking in the room. She pretended she haven't heard them yelling at each other.

"Nothing special, Quigley and I were talking on how are we going to find a safe place for Sunny and Beatrice while we will be out looking for Duncan and Isadora", said Klaus giving his sister a look so she would understand that they were going eventually.

"Good, and I am pretty sure we will find the place as soon as you tell me what the hell those waffles are doing in my new carpet", said Violet trying not to yell at Klaus for destroying her carpet.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Violet I can explain", he said trying not to make his sister more angry than she already was.

"Don't explain, just clean!" she replied angrily.

Quigley smiled looking at them, worrying for simple things such as a carpet, forgetting for a while how bad things really were and relax.

"So where is Fiona?" Violet said noticing that she was missing.

"She just went out for a walk", said Quigley glaring at Klaus.

"Oh, ok. Come I'll make coffee", Violet said and walked to the kitchen "I think we should leave in two days so we will find them quicker. I've made a plan of my own about Sunny and Beatrice so all we need to do is make a plan of where we start the searching."

"Ok", Quigley said being a little bit relived that he would finally find his family.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The plan

Fiona entered the room. She was missing for about an hour and when she came she found Sunny and Beatrice drawing.

"Hey girls," she said with a forced smile, Sunny could tell she was sad.

"Hey, where have you been? The others are inside planning." she said trying to ignore Fiona's sadness.

"I went for a walk. What exactly are they planning?" she forgot everything for a second.

"Klaus accepted. They're in the office," Sunny said looking a little bit worried.

"Oh, okay, I'll go join them," Fiona left the room and entered the office.

"How about one of the V.F.D.'s safe houses?" she heard Klaus saying.

"Are you kidding? It's like sending them to death. V.F.D.'s safe houses are foul of enemies. I think they should call them non-safe houses," Quigley replied causing everyone to laugh.

"How about a camp in another city? No one would ever think of that," Fiona said entering the room.

"That's not a bad idea," said Quigley giving her a weird look.

"I don't know it is way too risky," said Violet.

"What are the options?" replied Fiona.

"That, or them staying alone either here or in our old house, in the path under it," Klaus said looking his old house from the window.

"Well I don't think we could leave them alone," Violet replied.

"So camp?" Quigley asked.

"Yes. But where? Somewhere away from London but not in another country," Klaus said

"What about Edinburgh? It's a location they'll never think plus I went to camp there once it was pretty good," Quigley replied.

"Sure the location is great but I don't think they should go on the same camp. I mean if your parents sent you there how knows, maybe it's a V.F.D. place," Fiona said.

"Ok, I'll go call Sunny and we'll explain to her," said Violet. It was hard for her. Even though she wouldn't choose not to help Quigley but staying so far from her little sister and Beatrice was too hard for her.

"So what's wrong?" Sunny said sad. Even though she hadn't heard anything she knew something was wrong. She understood it the first moments she saw Quigley and Fiona. She liked them, they were her friends but she could not see her life being destroyed again. All those years she had found peace and she was able to forget everything that hunted her for years, but now her nightmares were back.

"Nothing is wrong just," Violet looked at her with a sad expression, "you're going out for Duncan and Isadora".

Sunny wanted more time to think about it and discuss it with Violet but she had not such privilege. So she simply asked, "what's the plan?"

"I know it's hard but you have to understand we have no choice and even if we did…" said Violet trying to reassure her little sister.

"What's the plan Violet?" Sunny asked trying to remain calm. She knew Violet had no choice, she knew they had to help them but she still wanted everything normal again.

"Well we are going to find them and you and Beatrice are going to camp in another city. We would normally take you with us but we can't leave Beatrice alone, she too young", said Klaus.

"How are you going to look? Have you got a plan? Or are you just going around and ask people if they have seen them?" Sunny replied. She had calmed down and was now able to talk with them without wanting to cry.

"We have a plan! We are going to start searching for the prison we were some years ago. They won't be there but we may be able to find some answers," Quigley replied.

"Ok. So Beatrice and I are going to that camp in… Where is it?" she asked.

"Edinburgh", Violet replied, "there are several camps there I'll call today and probably tomorrow you are leaving"

"Ok", Sunny said and went for the door.

"It's going to be ok Sunny, I promise", Violet said and hugged her sister. It was a big step for all the Baudelairs but it was something they had to do, a favor for some old friends.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Burnt memories

It had been four days since the Baudelairs had started their search for the Island Quigley and Fiona had found after their escape from prison. It wasn't really hard to find as Quigley had made a map the first time and so he remembered pretty much everything. On the fifth day they finally saw land. They left their rented boat under some wild trees so no one would see them even though the island looked desolated and proceeded to climb up the hill. There they found the old and abounded shelter that Quigley and Fiona had made some years ago.

"This is it," Quigley said looking at the Baudelairs.

"Is it far from the other island that the prison was on?" Klaus asked.

"No. Only a day's swim. So I guess with the boat less," Fiona answered.

"I propose to stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll start for the other island," Violet replied.

"If we do so we must fix this mess. Got any ideas?" Quigley said looking at Violet.

"Plenty!" she replied laughing and she pulled her hair up trying to think something, "Klaus can you go with Quigley to pick some branches? Fiona, if you wish, come here and help me clean up".

Everyone did as Violet asked and while Klaus and Quigley were down at the beach picking up the branches, Violet decided to speak with Fiona, as they cleaned.

"So what was the fight about this morning?" Violet asked calmly.

"Nothing important," Fiona replied trying to avoid the conversation.

"Look as you've probably have understood I'm not a great fan of yours after what you did. But I trust Quigley and if he trusts you then I think I can. But you have to understand that it is not that simple for Klaus as it is for me, after what happened with you two", Violet said believing it was time for honesty.

"Can you blame me?" Fiona said giving Violet an odd look.

"What?" Violet had decided to take it easy with Fiona but what she was saying now was out of control for her.

"Okay, hypothetical scenario: Klaus who you thought was dead was actually with Count Olaf and you would have to decide between going with him or a bunch of people that you barely know. I'm not saying you don't like them you do, one more than the other, but seriously what would you do?" she replied.

"Klaus would never be with Count Olaf Fiona, that's the difference," Violet said.

"I'm sorry I don't have a perfect brother Violet, I think that you can forgive that, can't you?" Fiona replied.

It was the first time Violet realized what had truly happened and she could somehow understand Fiona and her choices, and even though her whole life she thought them wrong, she started thinking that she would do the same, "I'm not here to fight with you Fiona and I truly understand that you probably didn't have a choice. I trust you, I really do, but what you did with Klaus was wrong and you hurt him. So that gives him a reason to be upset right now and I just want to ask you to be patient because he had a hard time and if you give him some more time he'll be fine with you, just relax".

"Fine," Fiona replied.

"So what was the fight about in the morning?" Violet asked.

"Your brother freaked out because I have an eye tattoo. So he decided that it was wrong that after the being tortured for almost a year I didn't care enough to have it removed", Fiona said angrily.

"Told you he needs some time", Violet replied smiling trying not to think about the eye tattoo, because even to her, the most logical of them all, Violet found it scary to have the "eye" on them again.

The boys came after a while. Violet used the woods and improved the destroyed little house. Even though at first they had decided to rest that day, Quigley proposed to take a little boat by himself and go check the island that used to be their prison. Of course no one would let him go alone so they ended up all going.

While they were sailing Fiona looked around all these memories, she never thought she'd come back here. When they approached Quigley came close to her and held her hand. She looked back at him and he smiled. It was like her asking him if he was okay and him replying with a smile. Violet was jealous but she tried not to let it show. They left the little boat they had made with wood on the coast.

When they were climbing up the little mountain of the island Klaus noticed something in Quigley's belt. It was a gun.

"What the hell is that?" he asked full of surprise.

"A gun," Quigley replied normally.

"Why on Earth would you bring it here?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. Probably because if we are going to save my brother and sister we'll need something more than just your big muscles," Quigley replied laughing.

They continued climbing till they reached the top. And then they saw it. It was the same building but now it was burned!


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: To find a plan

There was nothing left in that place. No evidence that could lead them anywhere, it seemed that all were in vain… All the fight, all the "drama", and the goodbyes they had to say. All seemed to have happened for no reason at all. They had come there to find only ashes and the worst part was that they didn't even know what they were thinking in the first place that they would find. A map? A plan written in a piece of paper? Neither of them knew. And neither of them was a detective or a police officer to find this unburned map or plan among this mess. Klaus realized it when he saw the place, but he didn't say a word, he followed Quigley and he started looking with the hope that maybe Quigley or Fiona knew what they should find.

And after hours of searching, he looked at his sister realizing that she was thinking the same thing with him: "Everything was in vain; there was no hope in their mission." But they both wondered, how can you say this to a man whom only this kept him going, a man who lived with the hope of finding what was lost to finally close the wounds this fight had left him? But then they heard someone saying the same thing they were thinking.

"You know that there is absolutely no way to find anything here, right?" Fiona asked. She didn't want to hurt Quigley, he of all people was there for her always, and always supported her, but she couldn't leave him like that, she cared for him too much to let him fight a battle that was already lost.

"Don't be so supportive," he said half angry, half surprised by what she had said.

She moved closer to him and held his hand, "you know I support you and you know that I'll do anything I can to help you, but this can't help you, there is nothing to find here. Our best chance is to search in the other islands with the hope that they have escaped but they were too weak to come back. It's like doing nothing if we stay here."

They all looked at her, and they found a plan. For the first time in their lives after she had abounded them, Klaus and Violet trusted her. Because she was the only one who really had a plan of what to do, whereas the rest came here hoping that Duncan and Isadora would show up on the first day they stepped foot in this barren place.

"I hate to say it Quigley but she is right," Violet said giving him a sad look.

He didn't say a word, it was too devastating for him realizing all this, he had the same hopes with the Baudelairs, go and find them on their first day. But Fiona was a realist that's what he liked about her, so he hugged her, a hug that lasted long enough to make Violet jealous but when he stood up he looked at them smiling.

"I guess I wished to find them on the first day here, but Fiona is right, we wasted this day but tomorrow we can search with some more hope," he said smiling sadly.

"It's ok, Quigley, we all hoped for the same thing," said Klaus and then he and Violet hugged him.

* * *

When they returned to the island they decided to have a small diner in their little camp with the supplies they had brought and make a more detailed plan. Quigley made a big clear map of all the area around them marking any neighboring islands where his family might be and they started plotting.

"So I suggest we move all our supplies to the boat and make that our 'camp'," Klaus suggested.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Well there are five more islands to research: the last one seems the bigger one so I propose we start from there, but all the islands except the one we just saw are around a day away so we can't come back here…" he said.

"So what you are suggesting is to live on the boat so we move faster and have more time," Violet replied.

"Yes," he answered.

"But is our boat big enough?" Quigley asked.

The boat they had with them was a mechanically propelled boat, big enough for three people to sleep inside with all their supplies.

"I don't know, I think that someone has to sleep on the dock," Fiona replied.

"No, one mustn't sleep at all. What I mean is that we have to guard the boat so we take turns; one night the two of us then the other two. Those people really want to get us. All of us. If they don't know where we are their best chance is to set a trap here. So we must be prepared…" Klaus said.

"That's a good idea. So then, we start tomorrow as planed before," Quigley said.

"Yes, I guess it was good that you wanted to go to the prison today otherwise we would have wasted another day," Fiona said smiling at him as though trying to give him courage, something that probably worked because he smiled back.

"Great, let's get some rest I guess tomorrow it's going to be a big day!" Violet said blowing the candles out before they all went to sleep.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Klaus whispered to Violet in the middle of the night when he realized she couldn't sleep either.

"I don't know, but I guess hope dies the last," she said trying to be optimistic.

"Yes and what about us?" Klaus said arching an eyebrow.

Violet wasn't sure if it was a joke or an actually question but she avoided answering anyway. It was as she was trying to sleep she realized the danger she had agreed to put herself and her brother in, she realized that her series of unfortunate events did not end with Count Olaf's death and she began to wonder if it ever would finally end.


End file.
